Ocelot
The largest of the small spotted cats, the ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) is one of the best known and most common cat species in its range, and also arguably one of the most beautiful. The short, sleek fur varies in colour from tawny yellow, to reddish, to grey, and is marked with both solid black spots and open, dark-centered rosettes, which often run in parallel chains along the side of the body, the typical pattern of the species. The head bears black spots, two black stripes on each cheek, and a prominent white spot on the back of the otherwise black ears. There are also parallel black stripes on the neck, on which, unusually, the fur grows ‘reversed’, slanting forwards. The underparts are white, with one or two black bars on the insides of the legs, while the tail is banded and spotted with black. Each individual ocelot has a unique coat pattern. The female ocelot is roughly one third smaller than the male, but otherwise similar in appearance. The ocelot is quite a variable species, with around ten subspecies currently recognised. Although very similar to the closely related margay (Leopardus wiedii), the ocelot can be distinguished by its larger size, less plush fur, relatively smaller eyes, and by its shorter tail, which, unlike in the margay, is shorter than the hindleg, and barely touches the ground. Roles *It played Natalie in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Benikage in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Gia in South America Series (Samwei1234 Version) *It played Computer in Animal Lockdown Gallery TJB2 Ocelot.png|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Leopard01-jungle-book-2.jpg Squelched_Cats.jpg Ocelot.png CPatP Ocelot.png Archer Ocelot.jpeg Ocelot.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125888.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Stanley Ocelot.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Ocelot switch zoo.jpg BTKB Ocelot.jpeg Star meets Ocelot.png Olivia the Ocelot.jpeg I was being raised by Ocelots 2.jpg Pittsburgh Zoo Ocelot.png Wild Kratts Ocelot.png Cincinnati Zoo Ocelot.png Felidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg 20181219 203535.jpg Ocelot-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Ocelot.png Books DC288436-B3A5-4792-B38D-4D3E7FA72A06.jpeg D541DE5F-19EA-422F-98B9-2BD63DF8A4F9.jpeg C393454D-6153-4170-8B14-06510012381C.jpeg EB63667C-EA56-4E9B-B703-8B52EA529EB9.jpeg 676A1132-694E-4E4D-AF6A-3B3CDA3EBF89.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (8).jpeg 2E6C2533-110B-4A24-9CCE-06A6139BC871.jpeg E117BD5E-1E5C-5162-C836-95A87A1E2985.jpeg C1B65FB8-DE1F-4D0A-8904-EED3DE2BF118.jpeg 6F558BCD-7474-4ED2-A33E-D944F996E2C3.jpeg 5D5EA797-7C85-49DB-A910-67077E5A5B24.jpeg 92FDB555-6E75-4D67-962F-8814589290CC.jpeg 8C115C89-ABA4-4E85-B91C-EE8B1A7F5A8A.jpeg IMG_0511vbn.JPG Also See * Margay * Pampas Cat * Geoffroy's Cat * Jaguarundi * Kodkod * Oncilla * Pantanal Cat * Andean Mountain Cat Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Felids Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Oh Yeah Cartoons Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Spotted Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:The Belize Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Camouflage (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Amazing Animals of the Rainforest Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:Apocalypto Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:Santa Ana Zoo Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals